


Mischief

by Flowerfeather



Series: Paladins One-Shots [2]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/F, High School, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerfeather/pseuds/Flowerfeather
Summary: If you want to commission any work of writing, Hooksh0t#0224 on discord will write LITERALLY ANYTHING in any style you want with any guidelines you want in exchange for in game gifts on paladins or other games.
Relationships: Maeve x Evie (Paladins)
Series: Paladins One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962964
Kudos: 6





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to commission any work of writing, Hooksh0t#0224 on discord will write LITERALLY ANYTHING in any style you want with any guidelines you want in exchange for in game gifts on paladins or other games.

**Written by Hooksh0t**  
Of course, as was normal with High School, there was always some bully roaming the hall. Sometimes you expect some tall, 6'6 man made of stone, like Terminus, but Evie had bigger issues than boys.

This girl Maeve had been roaming the halls recently, shaking down some of the girls and stealing their things. Evie, unlike most girls, had some fairly dangerous things with her. She couldn't let a gem with an entire frost elemental inside be stolen by some street catgirl or whatever she was.

Unfortunately for Evie, of all the people in school she possibly could have picked to crush on, it was the half-tigron herself, Maeve. Probably the stupidest thing she had ever felt throughout high school, and she had had a crush on Buck! Yuck...

This was why Evie was so disappointed to be standing where she was. At the back corner of the hallway, with nothing stopping her from walking away other than a girl about as short as her with her arm against the lockers behind Evie. The pink hair was almost in Evie's face at this point.

She could feel the soft lock of Maeve's hair brush against her cheek. Maeve's breath down her face as Evie shrunk back into the corner. Of course, Evie could just blink out, but at this point she was too curious. That was definitely the only reason she was letting this happen.

Maeve was first to speak up. "That's a nice necklace you got there. Normally I'd take it, but for once I it looks prettier on you."

Evie went from being nervous to completely blushing. "Wh- well, thank you…"

Maeve moved her arm down to wrap around Evie's back, pulling her in closer. "Someone told me that you've been looking at me, shall we say, differently?" Maeve finished with a cheeky boop to the nose, flustering Evie even worse.

"You don't know what you're talking about…" Evie tried to say convincingly, but it came out as more of a whimper. She glanced over Maeve's shoulder to see that, indeed, no one was coming to her rescue. 

"So, I will let you pick, yes? I steal that pretty little necklace, or those pretty little lips?" 

At this point, Evie was over the whole cat and mouse game. With a loud grunt, she grabbed Maeve by the shirt collar and twisted her around to be the one pinning HER against the lockers this time. She then realized how their entire bodies were pressing against each other in that moment. How Maeve was still staring deeply into her eyes, that mischievous yet winning smirk not even shifting. How their lips were…

"Ahhh, who cares anymore!" Evie went in for the kiss. It lasted what seemed like an eternity, their grip on each other softened into an embrace. It was as if time stood still for a moment.

Eventually, Evie had to pull back. She stared into Maeve's eyes for a long moment.

"Maeve, hun, if this is gonna work, then give me my phone back. And next time, please stay out of my pockets."  
  


-End.

If you want to commission any work of writing, Hooksh0t#0224 on discord will write LITERALLY ANYTHING in any style you want with any guidelines you want in exchange for in game gifts on paladins or other games.


End file.
